


before the party...(patbri)

by unleashthefuckingbats



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Hooking up, Pure Porn, mouth spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthefuckingbats/pseuds/unleashthefuckingbats
Summary: pat has thrown a party to have an excuse to hang out with him outside of work. brian shows up early, incidentally, at the same time that pat is jacking off.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	before the party...(patbri)

god, it was unfair, pat thought to himself everyday, that brian could just walk around the office like that, being the most gorgeous man to have ever walked the earth. strutting around in a new color of nail polish every week and the occasional eyeshadow, a skip in his step naturally from his time being a dancer. his soft laugh and the way he was just so affectionate and touchy with everyone he liked in the office, practically throwing himself into pat’s lap at times. the way he felt so confident in who he was and it showed through all his little actions.

brian had been with polygon for a few months, and had been put with pat for projects both on and off camera from the start. they had grew close quickly, as two nerdy men who are placed together in a casual work setting naturally would, but it was a kind of close pat nor brian had ever experienced. a kind of close that made pat find himself with his cock in hand as soon as he walked in the door from a long day of work next to the younger man in tight jeans and button downs with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned. a kind of close that had brian face first into his pillow, ass in the air, fucking himself with a toy as he barely stuttered out pat’s name when he was home alone in his apartment.

it was common knowledge around the office that brian liked boys, had hooked up with boys, wanted to kiss boys, but pat was the only person brian had talked to about never having a real relationship with a boy. it was brian’s attempt at dropping hints to pat, but the older man was clueless. brian wanted so bad to shake him and scream “i want you to fucking kiss me, dumbass!”, however that would be inappropriate for a work setting. so they hid their feelings deep inside, only to unleash them through the form of masturbation and random hook ups and wet dreams, like they were teenagers again. but this felt nothing like a teenage crush.

pat was holding a party at his apartment that night, mainly in hopes that brian would attend, some dumb great gatsby shit. was that what happened in the great gatsby? he had skipped most of his junior year in high school, so he wasn’t quite sure, but that sounded right. this would be the first time brian would be at pat’s place for something that wasn’t related to work, like needing to come over after hours to finish a project. pat wasn’t one to do parties, especially not one to host them, but god was he getting desperate to see his coworker as much as possible. he’d known since high school that he liked boys (skipping reading the great gatsby to suck dick under bleachers, as stated above), but he didn’t know he could like a boy this much.

he still had an hour to spare until people were to start showing up, and brian had been on his mind all day, so he couldn’t help unzipping his pants and slipping one hand down his boxers to touch himself, his breath hitching as his fingers made contact. he figured it was best to get this over with before the party, to avoid any awkwardly horny situations the more he drank. he slid his cock out of the hole in his boxers and pumped a few times, feeling himself get harder, hissing at the friction of his hand. his motions got steadier, and he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. the younger boy’s name started to slip out of his mouth as he fell farther into it, imagining brian on his dick, what it would feel like, what he would sound like, how their hips would work together, how fucking beautiful brian would look with his mouth hanging open and his head back, drooly, sweaty. he thought about cumming inside brian, or on his face, or down his throat, he thought about sticking his fingers into brian’s mouth and brian accepting them without hesitation as he bounced on his coworker’s cock. funny how ever since brian started working at polygon, he stopped wanting to watch porn to get off by himself. nothing could compare to how fucking gorgeous brian david gilbert was. he didn’t even notice how loud he was getting, his soft whispers turning into full-on moans. 

brian approached pat’s apartment 45 minutes early, wanting to spend as much alone time with pat as possible before he got too busy with other people at the party to talk to him. he looked down at himself, making sure he looked presentable, unbuttoning his shirt just a little lower than normal. he was wearing high heels, something he had rarely done, his jeans were as tight as he could buy them. he had on mascara and the tiniest bit of glitter scattered across his cheeks. he just wanted to look, he didn’t know, pretty for the awkward tall coworker he had been crushing on since his first day on the job? he was so busy worrying about how he looked that he almost didn’t notice the noises coming from right inside the apartment, and began knocking before he realized.

pat had left his bedroom door open, as he was home alone, and the moans and whimpers and cries of brian’s name were floating through his apartment and could be heard from where the younger boy was standing right outside. as soon as he heard it his heart stopped, then started faster than it had ever gone. it was clearly his name, and it was clearly not meant for him to hear, but it sounded so fucking pretty coming from the mouth of the man he was hopelessly in love with. suddenly, it was silent, and a weak “just a minute!” was heard in pat’s voice from somewhere on the other side of the door. 

it was a minute or two before a disheveled pat opened the door, hair everywhere, barely put back together, face red and sweaty. “h-hi” he managed to get out in the same weak voice. “do you wanna come in? i wasn’t expecting anyone for a little while, i’m sorry that not everything is ready.” he was praying to any god that could possibly exist that he couldn’t hear anything that had just happened from the hallway, trying his best to remain composed with a throbbing fucking boner that he had tried his best to tuck away. it became increasingly obvious to pat that brian knew. “i’m sorry, i didn’t know you were going to show up in the middle of that, i understand if you want to leave, i didn’t realize how much of a scene i was making-”

“patrick gill, if you don’t kiss me right fucking now-” this was all brian seemed to be able to get out in response. it wasn’t more than a second before their lips were pressed together, though neither of them knew who made the move to do so. pat had his hands holding brian’s face up to his own, brian had his hands wrapped around pat’s hips. they backed into the apartment like this, clumsily slamming the door behind them. the older man pulled back for a second to just admire the other man, trying to process the last few minutes as fast as he could without letting himself overthink what he was doing. their hips crashed together like horny teenagers trying to any friction they could to get off, both of them rock hard and panting. pat had brian pressed to the wall. he moved his lips down to his neck, causing soft noises to slip out from between his lips. 

“is this okay? are you okay with this?” he asked, moving his head back up to look bri in the eye, brushing the other boy’s hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. he nodded eagerly, a soft “mph” coming out with it, pulling pat closer by grabbing him by the belt loops using two fingers. 

they somehow made it to the bedroom, stumbling over to the bed, brian pulling pat’s shirt up over his head and throwing it somewhere onto the floor while pat worked on brian’s button-down to do the same. the younger man kicked off the stupid heels he had on while he fumbled with the other’s belt. he giggled onto pat’s lips, leaving the sloppiest kisses all over his face, helping each other out of their pants. the boxer clad men laughed as they found a good position to sit in, both in a state of relief that they didn’t have to hide from each other anymore, both euphoric from how their skin felt pressed together, both in awe of how gorgeous each other looked, blushing and hard and making soft noises against each other’s lips.

their hands had been wandering for a while at this point, pat with a firm grip on brian’s ass as the younger man sat in his lap and grinded down on him. brian had his face buried in his shoulder with his arms wrapped around him, making gentle, muffled sounds that occasionally came out as squeaks. pat’s breathing had become heavy and he was becoming less embarrassed of the groans that he let escape every now and then. they could’ve just cum like this, however they both wanted so much more, they both wanted to be so much closer. 

brian pulled his head out of pat’s shoulder, his hips still moving at a gentle pace, looking pat in the eyes. “are you- do you want to- can i- ahh” 

“you’re gonna have to use your words, baby boy.” pat groaned out, some confidence he didn’t know he had being unlocked by the pretty boy on top of him being so into what was happening. brian let out the smallest gasp, pressing his forehead to the other’s. “i don’t know what you want unless you tell me.”

“i wanna...i want to suck you off.” he squeaked out. “wanna show you how good i can be for you.” he had two fingers tucked under the elastic waistband of the man he was sitting of top of’s boxers, his mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes full of a lust he had never felt before. he began kissing down pat, starting from his mouth, down his jawline and neck, leaving little love bites on his collarbones. kissing down his chest, stopping at the waistband his fingers were still hooked under, and removing the boxers from the older man. he took a moment to stare in awe at how pat looked with his pretty pink cock out, looking him up and down before letting the spit roll out of his mouth and onto the tip. he swirled his tongue around the head first, paying special attention to every spot that made pat tense and groan, licking at the sensitive spot right under the head before taking as much of him into his mouth as he could, sloppily drooling around his shaft. 

brian hit his gag reflex before he even had all of pat’s cock in, causing his eyes to tear up and a line of mascara to stream down his cheek. pat had one hand in brian’s curls, holding it out of his face, and his other gripping the sheets for dear life. he found a steady pace to bob his head at, lapping over the areas that made pat grip his hair harder.

“hey, angel, if i don’t get my cock in you like, now, i’m gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours. don’t wanna get there before i can make you feel just as good.” pat managed to moan out, pulling brian off of him by the hair. brian sat up, spit dripping down onto the other man’s skin. pat grabbed brian’s face in his hand, their eyes connecting for a minute before pat helped brian open his mouth and spit directly in it. he swallowed it eagerly, hazy and obedient.

“yes, sir” he breathed out, his lips red and wet, his cheeks blushing, his eyes wide. he made his way back up to his mouth and connected them again, pat tasting himself on brian’s lips. it was sloppy, the way their mouths and tongues worked together, but they were too blissed to care, too hungry to care. while pat grabbed lube from the dresser, brian got in position on the bed, spreading his legs as much as he could, his hole and cock practically begging for any kind of attention. pat lubed his fingers up and rubbed it around brian’s hole before slipping one finger in, feeling him stretch around it. so fucking tight, a perfect place for his cock, a perfect place to cum. 

two more fingers later, brian was sweating and begging and whining, pleading for more, pleading to be fucked, and pat decided to be nice for once and line his cock up to its destination, before slowly filling the smaller boy, helping him adjust to the sudden fullness, watching his hands grip the sheets harder with every inch. he made the prettiest sounds, panting, squealing, moaning. “that’s a good boy, you’re so tight, so fucking good, ah” pat growled out, slowly starting to thrust. “the prettiest damn boy i've ever seen.” he leaned over to kiss the back of brian’s neck, then grabbed a fistful of his hair in between his fingers. he found a faster pace, the other boy’s back arching as his prostate was hit, falling apart underneath patrick. 

it didn’t take long for brian to get close to cumming, and breathed out a “close” that signaled for pat to spit in his hand, reach around, and grab his cock, taking the head in his hand at first to tease him, before starting to pump. his hips had a mind of their own, bucking into the top’s hand. his dick twitched as cum spurt out all over the two of them. pat, feeling brian tighten around him through his orgasms, was sent over the edge seconds later, filling brian’s hole. they both fell on the bed, panting, shaking.

“10 minutes til the party” brian breathed out, giggling.


End file.
